


Making Up

by alley_oops, jennandanica



Series: A Breath of Home [6]
Category: Actor RPF, Australian Actor RPF, True Blood RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-17
Updated: 2011-10-17
Packaged: 2017-10-24 17:27:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/266024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alley_oops/pseuds/alley_oops, https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennandanica/pseuds/jennandanica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Ryan meet at the San Diego Comic Con and hot sex ensues. In this chapter, after pushing Ryan a little too far, Sam makes it up to him.</p><p>
  <i>Ryan groans, pressing into the bite. "You're just teasing me now," he murmurs, amused. Now that Sam knows how much he likes the pain... <b>Fuck</b>. "Tell me what else you want to do to me," he says softly, trailing his fingertips along Sam's throat. "Now that we've tried the spanking."</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Making Up

**Author's Note:**

> For anyone familiar with the RPG Citadel, this is NOT backstory for our pups in the game. In Citadel, Sam is played as the actor and Ryan is played AU as a songwriter. And then a little birdie told us our boys were going to be at SDCC at the same time in real life and we couldn't pass up the opportunity to see what would happen in another world, with the boys both as their actor selves.

"Eat. Eat more," Ryan orders, scooping the last of the seasoned potatoes onto Sam's plate. "Because it's always best when it's hot off the grill, and anyway I don't think we have anything for dessert. Ice cream, maybe." He sits back and cuts the last few bites of his steak.

Sam chuckles. "No offence but you sound like my mum," he says, digging into the potatoes. "She always insists we finish everything off."

"My mum never had to worry about that in our house. Three boys," Ryan explains with a shrug. He points his fork at Sam and grins. "You're not going to starve on my watch."

"That's good to know," Sam says, grinning back, already hating the idea that they're going to be separated so soon. He'd be pretty fucking happy to just hole up in this house with Ryan for a while and forget the rest of the world. Which, in and of itself, is a pretty scary thought.

Tipping back his bottle, Ryan drinks the last of his beer. And he tries to ignore the way that smile stirs him up inside. It's no good, though: he's been on edge for a good hour now, just thinking of what's to come.

"So... clean up before or after?" Sam asks, watching Ryan closely as they both empty their plates.

 _Oh god_. Ryan's breath damn near stops at the realization that Sam's been thinking about it as well. "Um. After," he replies softly. "Just... give me a minute," he says, getting up and dumping their plates into the sink. Then he shuts himself in the bathroom. He's so fucking nervous, and he takes care to clean himself up really well, hoping that will let him feel less self-conscious.

Sam strips down in the bedroom while he waits, stretching out on his side in the middle of the bed, eyes on the door. He's not sure why Ryan's so nervous about this. Finds it hard to believe no one's ever wanted to tongue-fuck him before. Christ.

Taking a deep breath for courage, Ryan leaves his clothing puddled on the floor and steps into his bedroom. His chest hitches hard when he sees Sam laid out like some kind of ancient god. "Hey," he says softly, leaning down to kiss him.

"Hey," Sam whispers back in between kisses, linking his fingers with Ryan's and pulling him onto the bed.

It feels so natural now to stretch out next to Sam, their bodies aligning. Ryan wraps his arms around his lover - is it too soon to think of him that way? - and rubs against him gently, his cock already hard and pressing into Sam's thigh.

"You feel so good," Sam murmurs, kissing a path down Ryan's throat.

With a soft sigh Ryan lies back, opening himself up. "Your mouth is amazing," he whispers, stroking lazily over Sam's shoulder.

Sam grins, laughing softly, happily against Ryan's skin. "Every fucking inch of you is amazing," he replies, licking over a nipple.

It's impossible to hear that and not smile. Ryan threads his fingers through Sam's hair and shivers lightly beneath his touch, his cock filling fully. "I'm starting to consider forgiving you," he teases, arching slightly against the bed.

"Mm-hm?" Sam bites lightly at that same nipple, shifting against Ryan's cock for just the right pressure.

Ryan groans, pressing into the bite. "You're just teasing me now," he murmurs, amused. Now that Sam knows how much he likes the pain... _Fuck_. "Tell me what else you want to do to me," he says softly, trailing his fingertips along Sam's throat. "Now that we've tried the spanking."

Sam pushes up on his elbows. "Are you sure you want to hear this?" he asks, still kissing his way lower.

 _Um_. Ryan's breath catches, and he gives the issue serious consideration. "Maybe," he whispers, shifting beneath Sam so he can spread his thighs.

"I'd like to use my belt on you," Sam says softly, mouth brushed over Ryan's hipbone. "And tie you to the bed and bite you all over." He grins up at Ryan. "When you're not working of course."

"Fuck." Ryan's cock throbs at the vivid images Sam's words evoke. "Don't know about the belt. Yet," he murmurs, not certain he'd actually enjoy that level of pain. Are there degrees of masochism? "But... if you want to tie me up and bite me..." He can feel a bead of precome pulse from his cock.

Fuck. Having Ryan agree to any of it? Sam's cock throbs against the bed and he groans softly. "As soon as you're on a break," he promises, nibbling lower and still lower, his mouth soon on Ryan's inner thigh, sucking lightly at that sensitive flesh.

"I'll--" Ryan breaks off with a gasp. Sam pays attention to bits of him that have been ignored for years, in the mad rush to faceless hook-ups. "I'll be on a break when I visit you in Margaret River," he says, tangling his hands in Sam's hair again.

"Good." Sam licks lower and lower, along the crease of Ryan's thigh, over his balls and behind them, teasing his tongue closer and closer to exactly where Ryan wants it.

Restless, Ryan whimpers at the tease. And he fucking _hates_ that sound coming from his lips, but Sam just seems to draw it out of him. Effortlessly. He bends his knees, making more room.

One hand cupping Ryan's balls, Sam lifts them out of the way, pushing them back against his body so he can get in deeper, tongue flicking between Ryan's cheeks.

"Oh, god," Ryan breathes. He can feel his hole clench in response to Sam's tongue, and it sends shivers through him. Putting his hands out to the sides, he flexes his fingers in the sheets.

Sam grins and lifts his head. "Turn over, knees up under you," he says, stroking his hand over Ryan's cock. He wants full access and he's not going to get it this way.

Ryan winces and grits his teeth. But then he obeys, rolling to his front and tucking his knees under himself. He feels so vulnerable like this, spreading his thighs just a bit wider.

Sam shifts so he's kneeling as well. Spreads Ryan's cheeks with his hands and licks at his hole, flicking his tongue over and around it again and again.

With a moan, Ryan hangs his head. Sam's touch is so sensuous, and it feels so wickedly good. He rocks back slightly, hoping Sam will penetrate him like he did last time.

It's obvious what Ryan wants and any other time Sam might push him to put words to it, but he's already in the dog house and this is supposed to be making up for earlier transgressions so he pushes the tip of his tongue into Ryan's hole, shallowly fucking him.

"Ohgodyes," Ryan breathes. He fists his hands in the bedclothes and tries to hold himself still. Open for whatever Sam wants... but secretly hoping he'll want the same thing.

Fuck, that's so hot. Sam licks deeper, pushing his tongue in as deep as it'll go, his fingers digging into Ryan's cheeks as he spreads them wider, opening him up even more.

Ryan moans, rocking forward. It feels so fucking good, and he digs his teeth into his bottom lip to lock any more of those vulnerable sounds inside. But he feels like he's melting with Sam's touch, even as his prick starts to ache.

Sam can tell Ryan's holding back and it only makes him more determined to pull those sounds, those noises he makes, from him. He licks deeper, fucking his tongue in and out, his face pressed tight between Ryan's cheeks.

Rocking his hips now, Ryan goes down one elbow and wraps his hand around his cock. He whimpers, desperately aroused. "Gonna come," he gasps, but locks his fingers tight around the root of his cock in an attempt to ward it off. "Oh god, Sam, so fucking good!"

Sam doesn't stop, doesn't hold back, just fucks Ryan's hole with his tongue as hard and fast and deep as he can, his jaw starting to ache like a bastard, but he doesn't care, he wants to feel Ryan shatter.

The keening cry starts at the base of Ryan's spine and unravels him all the way up. He'd thought he should wait, thought that maybe Sam would want to fuck him -- he can't think at all. He shudders hard, crying out as he shoots hot into the bedclothes, gasping with every desperate breath.

Fuck, yes. Sam keeps licking, slowing his thrusts as the aftershocks shudder to a close, Ryan's body growing too sensitive, starting to push him out.

With a whimper Ryan collapses onto the bed -- he couldn't care less that he's lying in the wet spot. "You melted me," he mumbles into the pillow, and teases, "I hope you don't want anything."

"I thought I'd climb on top and pump away," Sam says, eyes sparkling with pure mischief as he crawls up beside Ryan. "You wouldn't have to do anything."

"Oh. Okay then." Ryan grins as he turns his head on the pillow to look at Sam. "Pump away. I'll get back to you in a day or two."

Sam laughs and leans in, kissing Ryan softly on the mouth. "I think I can wait," he whispers, staring into Ryan's eyes. So tempted to say something about how he's feeling... but that should probably wait too.

[To chapter seven](http://archiveofourown.org/works/271036)


End file.
